A LETTER
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Summary chapter 5: Aku berhasil mengatakannya, semua perasaanku pada Teme-ku, tapi aku juga berhasil meluakinya, temanku, Sakura.. Chap 5 UPDATE RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..yang satu ini adalah BL, jadi yang g suka silahkan langsung cabut aja ya.. **Kata gombal tingkat akut..**

Special buat Aoi no Tsuki, kenapa? karena Aoi-san lah yang berandil besar menyeretku ke jurang ke-fujoshi-an.. *dilempar kapak sama Aoi-san..

Baiklah mari mulaiiiii...

* * *

><p><strong>A LETTER<strong>

**Chapter 1 : I TELL you because I MISS you..**

.

.

.

Hampir saja tangan pucat itu menyentuh pipinya, hampir saja bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibirnya, hampir saja jemari itu mengelus rambutnya. Tapi semua itu terhenti saat sebuah gerakan kecil terekam oleh matanya.

;

;

Dobe, saat kudengar kau hampir mati dan tergeletak lemah di rumah sakit, hatiku mencelos dan segera bertanya pada otak cerdasku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Aku dengar kabarmu dari Suigetsu yang selama 2 hari pergi entah kemana dan setelah pulang berkata, kalau teman gilaku yang berambut pirang, yang gila akan ikatan antara aku dan dirinya hampir mati dan sekarang tergeletak lemah di rumah sakit. Aku tak kuasa bertanya dari mana dia tahu akan hal itu, karena memang aku harus berlagak tak peduli padamu saat aku ada di depannya, maka aku hanya bisa bilang kalau iti bukan urusanku.

Tapi sayang Dobe, aku tak sanggup membohongi diriku sendiri kalau saat itu otakku langsung melayang padamu. Dan itu terealisasikan padaku yang selama 5 hari berturut- turut bermimipi tentangmu. Setiap aku bermimpi, aku akan terbangun dengan napas tersengal dan peluh bercucuran, kau tahu kenapa Dobe? Karena dalam mimpiku, aku melihat semua orang memakai baju hitam mereka, menangis untukmu, melihatmu penuh pilu karena kau telah pergi, untuk selamanya, dan kau telah terkubur, dalam disana, di tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah itu dari jarak yang jauh, yang tentu tak membiarkanku mendekat dan menyentuhnya.

Aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi khas seorang Uchiha, tapi entah kenapa, ke-Uchiha-anku tak lagi menjadi Uchiha saat terbentur ke-Uzumaki-anmu Dobe. Itu semua hanya menjadi hal biasa yang sama seperti yang dialami orang- orang. Memimpikan orang yang dirindukannya, yang mereka dengar bahwa orang itu hampir mati, jadi apa kau pikir aku normal? Aku normal khan Dobe?

Dari setiap mimpi yang ku dapat semakin membuat keinginan gilaku untuk melihatmu semakin besar. Semakin ku tolak semakin jelas mimpi yang kulihat, semakin keras ku mencoba berbohong, semakin besar kekosongan ruang di hati ini, karena takut isinya, yang notabene adalah kau, menghilang.

Maka, kuputuskan Dobe, aku akan pulang dan melihatmu sebentar, ya hanya keinginan sederhana yaitu melihatmu masih bernafas. Kalau paru-parumu masih sanggup menghisap oksigen aku akan tenang, dan aku akan tenang meninggalkanmu, lagi.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku, di sampingmu, menulis jejak hitam di kertas putih yang sekarang sedang kunodai. Kau tahu kenapa? kenapa aku menulis ini Dobe? Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu dan membuatmu mati seketika saat kau melihatku, bukankah itu lucu Dobe?

Jujur Dobe, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin disini sebentar, tapi entah magnet macam apa yang kau gunakan, sehingga setiap aku ada di dekatmu, aku ingin berlama-lama disana. Tahukah kau Dobe? tadi hampir saja aku mencium bibirmu, dalam arti yang sebenarnya, dimana ada saat bibirmu dan bibirku bertemu, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena aku takut mengusik tidur nyenyakmu. Kumohon Dobe jangan kaget dulu saat kau membaca 'mencium', karena aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.

Melihat bibirmu, aku ingat ciuman pertama kita Dobe, dan panasnya pipiku masih terasa di setiap aku mengingatnya, aku tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan, tapi ku pikir itu adalah kecelakaan terindah karena untuk pertama kalinya kurasakan ada kehangatan menjalar dalam hatiku setelah sekian lama hatiku membeku, dan kurasakan jantungku hampir meletus karenanya. Dan setiap kuingat itu, aku tersenyum Dobe, bukankah ini adalah hal yang langka Dobe? seorang Uchiha tersenyum hanya karena mengingat ciuman pertamanya? Ini benar-benar seperti lelucon yang hanya aku yang mengerti.

Naik ke matamu, aku bener-benar benci melihatnya sekarang, karena kau tutup samudramu yang menyejukkan itu Dobe, padahal sebenarnya aku kesini juga untuk melihat mata langitmu, baiklah aku mulai tidak konsisten karena sepertinya alasanku bertambah, dari yang hanya sekedar melihatmu bernafas sekarang alasanku telah beranak menjadi ingin melihat matamu, tapi tak apa, tak ada yang salah kalau itu semua bersumber darimu, karena bagiku, darimu aku bisa memperoleh berjuta- juta alasan yang tentu tak bisa kukatakan satu persatu. Menyebalkan? Ya memang, tapi sayangnya itu semua benar dan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Kini turun ke dadamu, membuatku teringat saat aku mengoyaknya dengan Chidori saat di pertarungan kita di lembah kematian. Kau tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan Dobe? Perih, rasanya aku bisa merasakan sakitnya dadamu yang berlubang itu, dan bodohnya lubang itu berasal dariku, dari tanganku yang kejam dan tega menyakitimu, dan bodohnya lagi saat aku sadar ternyata bukan hanya dada luarmu saja yang terluka, namun bagian dalam dadamu juga, hatimu, perasaanmu, kuyakin saat itu kata kebencian langsung tercipta, mengendap dan kekal disana. Maafkan aku Dobe, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengucapkan itu padamu, maaf karena saat itu aku berkata bahwa orang yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga sepertimu bisa mengerti diriku, padahal sudah jelas- jelas kau bilang kalau saat berteman denganku seakan-akan kau menemukan keluarga baru untukmu. Jadi setelah aku sadar, pasti kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan meski hanya secuil dari keseluruhan rasaku.

Dan tentang keinginanmu yang bersih keras ingin membawaku pulang itu. Hentikan itu Dobe, karena kau muak mendengarnya, karena kata- katamu itu malah meracuniku dari dalam, aku senang karena hingga saat ini, kau masih menganggapku, mencoba menempatkanku di tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada yang menurutmu itu terbaik untukku, tapi itu juga membunuhku Dobe, setiap saat kau berusaha keras menyeretku pulang aku harus berbohong dan menenggelamkan perasaanku agar aku menggagalkna usahamu, dan hanya satu hasil yang kudapat, melukaimu dan melukaiku, lukamu karena kau pasti akan menyalahkan dirimu karna kau menganggap bahwa kau adalah orang yang lemah karena belum berhasil 'menyelamatkan' dan membawa temannya pulang, dan lukaku karena aku harus membayangkan dirimu terluka.

Bicara tentang teman Dobe, tentu ada ikatan di dalamnya, dan sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan tentang itu, sebenarnya ikatan macam apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku Dobe? Teman, keluarga.. atau.. ah tidak, yang satu itu tentu tidak ada dalam dirimu. Tapi sebenarnya jika kau bertanya padaku ikatan apa yang kuinginkan darimu, aku akan menjawab bukan teman ataupun keluarga, tapi tunnggu, pasti saat kau baca ini kau akan bingung, mengingat ke-dobe-anmu sudah ada di level paling tinggi, maka dari itu biarkan aku menjelaskan, aku tidak mau mengikatmu dengan sebutan teman atau keluarga karena aku ingin hal lain yang lebih berharga (bagiku) di atas semua itu. Itu karena aku mencintaimu Dobe, kaget? Jangan dulu, karena aku belum menjelaskan apa yang kumaksud cinta dalam hal ini.

Pahami dan selalu ingat ini Dobe, AKU MENCINTAIMU DOBE, lebih dari temanku, lebih dari saudaraku, ini cinta yang sempurna dan istimewa selayaknya seorang pemuda mencintai seorang gadis, jadi sekarang kau boleh kaget Dobe, atau jangan- jangan kau jijik membaca ini, jika jawabannya iya, aku hanya berharap kau tidak membenciku. Ya saat ini aku memang terlihat lemah, kurealisasikan itu dengan 'berharap', tidak Dobe, ini gila, seorang Uchiha mengharap hanya karena seorang Dobe? Tapi biarlah, karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan Dobe-ku membenciku. Tapi jika kau kaget, itu wajar Dobe, karena kau pasti kaget karena perasaan gilaku ini, kagetlah karena kebodohanku yang menghalangiku untuk mengatakan ini sejak dulu, dan kagetlah karena ketololanku karena aku tidak bisa mengartikan kebencianku sebagai cinta untukmu, dan kagetlah karena aku menulis ini Dobe.

Dan kupikir apa yang kutulis ini terlalu banyak, bahkan aku baru sadar kalau ternyata tanganku lebih pintar bicara dari pada bibirku, bibir.. bolehkah nant aku mengecup bibirmu Dobe? Tapi akan kuselesaikan ini dulu, dan akan kulakukan itu nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong akhir- akhir ini aku sangat benci pada alam ini Dobe, karena saat kuingat semburat jingga saat matahari terbit aku akan langsung ingat jaket yang selalu kau kenakan, aku juga semakin benci pada langit, bukan hanya saat hujan tapi juga saat terang, karena saat hujan aku ingat saat mataku langsung menabrak matamu yang terpejam saat di lembah kematian dulu, dan jujur saja entah kenapa aku sangat benci itu karena terasa ada lubang besar dan menganga di dalam hatiku, dan saat terang tentu saja, aku ingat matamu Dobe, bukankah matamu seindah langit yang tak berawan? Dan lagi, saat kumelewati padang bunga kuning di setiap perjalananku, otakku langsung lari ke rambut pirangmu yang begitu menarik saat angin membimbingnya berdansa. Dan sialnya itu semua hanya tertuju pada saat obyek, dan itu adalah KAU.

Hah.. sudahlah Dobe, tanganku mulai pegal, tapi ada satu hal yang masih ingin kutulis, dan itu tentang kepulanganku Dobe, tak jadi soal apakah seluruh Konoha membenciku, asalkan masih ada kau yang mau menantiku, aku berjanji, aku akan pulang. Tapi jika kau tidak menantiku lagi dan hanya tersisa kebencian di hatimu, jika aku harus mati karena itu, aku rela mati di tanganmu, My Lovely Dobe. Cepatlah sadar karena aku rindu panggilan Teme-mu padaku, aku ingin mendengarkannya lagi suatu saat nanti.

With Love,

Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Diletakkannya alat tulis itu di samping surat yang terlipat rapi. Di tatapnya wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan senyum tipis. Dan dengan perlahan dikecupnya bibir pemuda yang tengah tidur itu.

"Selamat tinggal Dobe, Aishiteru! Just one thing that you should know, I tell you it, 'cause I miss you,"

Dan dalam sekejab, pemuda onyx itupun menghilang.

T.B.C...!

* * *

><p>Ayayai.. akhirnya jadi juga fic ini, SasuNaru pertamaku, semoga kalian suka ya.. Dan maaf kalau banyak kegajean kalian temui disana sini, Shiryo benar- benar minta maaf..<p>

Dan mohon ripiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! kalo ada yang review nanti lo bisa Shiryo lanjutkan ke Letter yang ke-2, enaknya surat Hinata dulu ato Sakura? Mohon dibantu ya..

Ngomong- ngomong namanya itu lembah akhir ato lembah kematian ya?

(sangat membantu kalo ada yang mau review, jadi Shiryo mohon,,, m(_._)m ripiu ya.. ^^b)


	2. Chapter 2

**A LETTER**

**Chapter 2 : I TELL YOU IT BECAUSE I WANT YOU KNOW IT!**

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

* * *

><p>Rasanya seperti makhluk baru yang sejam lalu lahir, aku mencoba mengumpulkan cahaya yang rasanya sangat kurindukan, beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat keanehan di meja kananku, ya.. di depan vas berisi setangkai bunga cantik itu, ada beberapa kertas yang kurasa sering disebut dengan, surat.<p>

Kuulurkan tanganku perlahan, belum apa- apa dahiku sudah menyudut karena merasakan tanganku bagai tertusuk beribu jarum dan tersengat listrik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi dengan aba- aba ingin-tahu dari hatiku, kuteruskan dan hap.. dapat, ada beberapa lembar di tanganku sekarang.

Saat kubuka surat pertama mataku membulat sempurna. Selembar surat yang sekarang kugenggam dan sebuah lagi kertas yang digulung sembarangan.

"Benarkah ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Entahlah tapi tetap kutulis ini untukmu, meskipun sebenarnya ada hal yang mengganjal dalam hatiku tapi tetap kulakukan ini karena aku harus mengatakannya padamu.

Sudahlah jangan berpikir macam-macam, tenang saja aku tak kan marah padamu kali ini, aku hanya ingin kau tahu beberapa hal, tapi akan ku katakan itu nanti. Semoga otakmu yang bodoh itu tidak terlalu bingung membaca ini Naruto. Tapi disini aku tidak akan menulis hal atau apa kabar selayaknya surat biasa, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah ini layak disebut surat atau tidak, yang jelas kuharap pesanku ini sampai padamu.

Kau pasti bertanya kenapa dan untuk apa aku menulis ini khan Naruto? Dan sekarang kau pasti sedang mengangguk atau menjawab 'iya' dalam hatimu, kau ini benar- benar bodoh Naruto.

Baiklah.

Aku menulis ini 21 September, itu berarti ini genap 2 minggu kau terkapar di sini setelah kau pulang, ah.. tidak, itu tidak pantas disebut pulang, karena kau kembali dalam keadaan sekarat di punggung Kakashi-sensei, kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat kau kembali ke desa setelah 1 minggu menghilang Naruto? Dalam pikiranku saat itu aku benar-benar ingin meninjumu sampai kau mati, tapi setelah tahu keadaanmu, kemarahanku menciut, karena kau sangat tidak berdaya, bagaimana bisa ninja hebat spertimu pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu? semua selmu hampir hancur dan mati, itu membingungkanku Naruto, sebenarnya dengan siapa kau bertarung hingga membuatku khawatir setengah mati kepadamu.

Tak perlu bangun Naruto, karena ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, ya.. aku Haruno Sakura mengkhawatirkan seorang ninja bodoh bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan kuungkapkan itu saat ini, karena aku yakin aku tak kan kuasa mengatakannya jika menatap mukamu, bukan karena malu, melainkan karena aku enggan mengatakannya langsung. Kau tahu seperti apa diriku ini khan Naruto.

Sudahlah tak perlu basa- basi lagi Naruto, kau pasti bingung dengan kertas yang kulipat asal dan kuselipkan sembarangan itu kan? yang jelas aku yakin sekarang kau pasti menggenggamnya, tahukah kau itu surat siapa Naruto? sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberitahumu, sungguh.. tapi entahlah biarkan aku putuskan itu nanti, atau lebih baik kau membuka dan membacanya langsung saja, tapi jangan beralih dulu, karena aku belum selesai.. tetaplah baca tulisanku ini sampai akhir, dan setelah itu terserah padamu, akan kau buang atau kau langsung lari ke kertas berantakan itu atau tidak, semuanya kuserahkan padamu.

Tapi kumohon tutup mulutmu dan jangan menganga karena kaget saat aku memberitahu siapa yang menulis itu, itu tulisan yang rapi dari seseorang yang amat kukagumi(atau bahkan mungkin dari itu) tapi juga seseorang yang ingin sekali kubunuh, karena dia telah melukaiku, melukai perasaanku.. dan dia melukai.. mu. Dia orang yang selama ini aku kejar yang ternyata mencintai orang lain, ah sudahlah untuk apa aku membahasnya panjang lebar, cukup kukatakan bahwa surat itu dari Sasuke, ya Uchiha Sasuke, Teme-mu, mungkin saat ini kau ingin segera mengabaikan tulisanku ini Naruto, tapi apa kau lupa pesanku diatas humm? Selesaikan ini dulu.

Tadi aku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya berada disampingmu, ya kau benar Naruto segera kutulis ini begitu Sasuke pergi meninggalkanmu, itu berarti sekitar 6 jam yang lalu, aku sendiri awalnya bingung kenapa dia berlama-lama ada disampingmu seperti itu, tapi saat kulihat satu hal, aku mengerti kenapa dia berada disini tadi, di tempat yang sama, beralaskan meja dan menggunakan alat tulis yang sama denganku saat ini, untuk menyatakan sesuatu padamu.

Jujur saja Naruto pertama kali aku melihatnya dari luar kaca pintu kamar inapmu, aku sangat terkejut, entah dia masuk darimana, yang jelas saat itu, itu tak penting untukku, karena melihatnya saja sudah membuat perasaanku bercampur aduk, tak perlu kujelaskan karena seberapa bodohnya dirimupun aku tahu betul tebakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu Naruto, tapi ada tekad dalam hatiku untuk melindunginya, melindungi agar dia bisa sedikit lama disampingmu, melihatnya sejenak saat matanya teduh melihatmu, itu.. benar-benar menentramkan. Jadi kuputuskan menjaga pintu kamarmu agar tak ada orang yang masuk kedalam, entahlah Naruto, seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menatapnya saat itu, aku mengabaikan itu, aku memikirkanmu mungkin.. ahaha aneh.

Setiap aku mengintipnya, tangannya masih bergerak teratur.. kadang dia menoleh padamu, mengelus rambutmu sejenak lalu kembali pada tulisannya, aku juga sempat melihatnya tersenyum, ya benar, yang kau baca tidak salah Naruto, dia tersenyum saat menatapmu.. tapi jujur, saat itu aku iri melihatnya, karena dia tersenyum hanya karena melihatmu, bahkan kau tidak tertawa seperti biasa, kau hanya tertidur.. hebatnya kau ini Naruto.

Dan untuk alasanku pada orang yang berlalu lalang, kumohon jangan tanyakan padaku, karena kurasa saat itu aku baru saja berubah menjadi pembohong besar hanya karena aku ingin melihatnya, ya bukan kemunafikan, aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama sehingga aku membiarkannya ada disana, menemanimu.

Perlu waktu 4 jam untukku untuk menjadi penjaga pintu, benar-benar membosankan, tapi dalam waktu 4 jam itu pula aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku mengerti padanya, setelah selama ini aku tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, akhirnya hanya dalam waktu 4 jam, tak perlu 4 hari, 4 bulan atau 4 tahun, aku jadi tahu siapa dia. Meskipun itu melumat hatiku sampai perih dan menyesakkan tapi tak apa karena itu semua dia lakukan untukmu. Kenapa aku jadi sangat memikirkanmu ya Naruto, seharusnya kan aku membunuhmu karena tahu hal itu. Kau terkejut membaca kata membunuh? ini bukan kiasan, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ada waktu disaat mata kami bertemu saat aku kembali memastikan dia ada disitu, aku terkejut, sungguh.. matanya tidak menampakknan emosi apapun saat melihatku, tak seperti saat dia memendang wajah lugumu yang tengah tertidur, itu masih sama, dingin dan datar, tapi seakan tatapannya berkata padaku bertahanlah-sebentar-lagi-aku-akan-segera-selesai, aku hanya mengangguk, dan membiarkan dia kembali kedunianya, kembali padamu.

Mungkin saat ini kau sangatlah bingung, mungkin kau berfikir aku sedang berkhayal dan bergumam tak jelas, karena sejak tadi, dari semua yang kukatakan padamu seakan aku ingin bilang kalau Sasuke menyukaimu, tapi itu benar Naruto, dia, Sasuke Uchiha.. dari matanya saat menatapmu, tangannya yang tanpa ragu mengelus rambutmu, senyumnya yang tulus saat melihatmu, dan.. keyakinan yang terpancar saat bibirnya mengecup bibirmu itu benar-benar membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini orang yang dicintainya tidak mungkin dan bukanlah aku, tapi dia adalah kau, Uzumaki Naruto, ya KAU.

Apa kau terbelalak saat membaca MENGECUP BIBIRMU? Tak perlu ragu untuk menjawab Ya, karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku belum bisa percaya bahwa yang kulihat tadi adalah kenyataan, bahkan sampai saat inipun aku masih menggeleng karena tak percaya, bisakah kau membayangkan? Sasuke menciummu! tepat dibibirmu. Kumohon saat kau bangun nanti, tampar aku agar aku percaya bahwa itu semua nyata Naruto.

Saat dia berhenti melakukannya, entah sengaja atau tidak dia melihatku, tanpa emosi, tapi aku bisa melihat kilatan berbeda pada onyxnya, kebahagiaan alami yang tak mungkin kulihat selama aku bersamanya di team 7 dulu. Saat itu tanpa sanggup menolak tanganku untuk segera menggapai ganggang pintu, aku berlari kearahnya secepat mungkin, meski aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan saat mata kami bertemu nanti, tapi dengan sadar aku mencoba berlari kearahnya, mencoba meraihnya. Tapi sayang Naruto, dia terlebih dahulu menghilang. Ya kurasa dia memang semakin hebat. Bahkan semakin hebat membuatku terluka dan menciptakan rasa baru yang aneh dalam hatiku.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa kulakukan saat itu, diam terpaku, dan dengan kaku melihatmu, orang yang tadi baru saja dicium oleh seorang Sasuke. Aku tersenyum Naruto, sungguh. Meskipun aku sendiri tak mampu mengartikan senyum apa itu tapi.. ahh sudahlah, aku.. tak tahu apa yang seharusnya kuucapkan lagi.

Mungkin seharusnya aku mengucap Selamat padamu, selamat karena pada akhirnya teme-mu sendirilah yang menemuimu. Dia yang datang sendiri padamu tanpa kau berbuat hal menyulitkan seperti biasanya. Tersenyumlah Naruto, bukankah ini adalah hal yang selama ini kau inginkan? Benar kan?

Ini cukup. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuungkapkan lagi, semoga apa yang ingin kusampaikan benar-benar sampai padamu, tenanglah Naruto aku tidak marah, atau tepatnya aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang, apakah ini marah, atau benci, atau hal lain yang membuatku tak bisa melupakan kejadian ini? sudahlah jangan dipikirkan Naruto, yang jelas aku akan berusaha keras ada disampingmu saat kau bangun nanti.

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Pemuda itu terdiam, gigi gerahamnya beradu menahan tangisnya, baru saja ia menyelesaikan bacaan dari sahabatnya yang memiliki mata emerald, dan dia harus melanjutkan pada bacaan yang ditulis rapi oleh Teme-nya. Dia menggenggam dadanya, merasakan perasaan yang saat ini tak bisa ia artikan, haruskah ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia telah melukai perasaan sahabatnya? ya dia yakin dirinya telah melukai hati sahabat dekatnya, Sakura.. atau haruskah ia senang karena.. oh.. tidak Naruto, kau tak bisa memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Sakura.. Sasu_ Teme, Teme, Teme!" rintihnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Meski dirinya tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, tapi dia masih bertanya, mencari jawaban yang mampu mengartikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Ini perih, Teme.. Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Matanya terpejam, mencoba membungkam perasaannya yang tak menentu sama sekali, ini tak terartikan, ini menyulitkan, ini.. entahlah.

Diliriknya meja disampingnya, masih ada kertas disana.

"Kumohon jangan lagi," pintanya.

_Pahami dan selalu ingat ini Dobe, AKU MENCINTAIMU DOBE, lebih dari temanku, lebih dari saudaraku, ini cinta yang sempurna dan istimewa selayaknya seorang pemuda mencintai seorang gadis, jadi sekarang kau boleh kaget Dobe, atau jangan- jangan kau jijik membaca ini, jika jawabannya iya, aku hanya berharap kau tidak membenciku. Ya saat ini aku memang terlihat lemah, kurealisasikan itu dengan 'berharap', tidak Dobe, ini gila, seorang Uchiha mengharap hanya karena seorang Dobe? Tapi biarlah, karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan Dobe-ku membenciku. Tapi jika kau kaget, itu wajar Dobe, karena kau pasti kaget karena perasaan gilaku ini, kagetlah karena kebodohanku yang menghalangiku untuk mengatakan ini sejak dulu, dan kagetlah karena ketololanku karena aku tidak bisa mengartikan kebencianku sebagai cinta untukmu, dan kagetlah karena aku menulis ini Dobe._

Lagi, lagi, lagi, dia membaca itu lagi, dan lagi- lagi matanya terbelalak.

"Tidak.. Tidak," lirihnya lagi._  
><em>

_TBC..._

* * *

><p>Weee sudah selesai? entahlah saat baca fic ini Shiryo merasa aneh, ada sesuatu yang nggantung dan.. eum gimana ya.. ?<p>

Ah yo weslah,

review

review

review

Tolong diripiu...!


	3. Chapter 3

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Sebelumnya Shiryo ingin berterima kasih pada para reader yang mau mereview fic Shiryo yang benar-benar masih banyak kekurangan ini.. Shiryo yakin tanpa review kalian Shiryo tidak akan jadi lebih baik lagi.. jadi..

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A LETTER<strong>

**Chapter 3 : Actually, I tell you it because i WANT YOU.. to be.. MINE!**

..

.

.

Satu hal yang kupercaya saat itu bahwa semua yang terjadi dan kubaca saat ini adalah sesuatu tang dinamakan kenyataan, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku menyangkal, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak peduli aku berkata Tidak pada diriku sendiri, tapi ini benar adanya. Dan satu hal yang ingin sekali kulakukan adalah percaya bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi padaku.

Haah, sedikit lega saat aku menghela nafas, seperti ada hal yang keluar dari hatiku, meski tak cukup banyak membantu tapi rasanya aku siap membaca apa yang sekarang ada di genggamanku, surat yang ketiga.

.

.

.

Naruto-kun ini aku Hinata, emm.. mungkin kau bingung untuk apa aku menulis ini semua, atau mungkin kau tidak begitu ingin membaca apa yang kutulis ini. Tapi kumohon, bacalah! Seberapa tak inginnya dirimu menerima ini pun, kumohon bacalah.

Aku Hinata, oh tidak.. kenapa aku menulis itu ya, aku menulis ini tentu saja karena aku tidak mungkin mengatakan langsung padamu apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Melihatmu saja aku.. umm jangan dulu.

Mungkin selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai gadis yang aneh Naruto-kun, karena selama ini setiap aku dekat padamu aku akan pingsan, hemm.. dalam arti yang sebenarnya bukan? bahkan kau tahu akan hal itu.

Pasti selama ini kau mengira bahwa aku adalah gadis penyakitan yang alergi pada pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki karena aku sering jatuh pingsan tak berdaya saat di dekatmu, tapi bukan karena aku alergi padamu, aku juga tidak penyakitan, aku normal Naruto-kun, seperti layaknya gadis-gadis lain, hanya saja selama ini aku menjadi tidak normal saat di dekatmu. Tapi jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dulu, bukan itu poin pentingnya, bukan! Jadi kumohon lanjutkan dulu bacaan ini.

Entah kenapa semua begitu abu-abu saat dekat denganmu, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.. itu berarti aku pingsan, iya khan? tapi aku akan mengakui kalau selama ini kau memang selalu bisa membuatku dan pantas membuatku jatuh tak berdaya karena menurutku kau ini sangatlah menyilaukan Naruto-kun.. apa kau bingung saat membaca ini? aku juga, karena aku bingung harus mendeskripsikan yang bagaimana tentangmu. Kau itu..

Tunggu, tunggu sebelum aku mengatakan itu, biarkan aku memberitahumu satu hal, aku menulis ini karena aku berharap tanganku akan lebih mampu bicara kepadamu daripada aku sendiri. Mungkin jika aku ada di hadapanmu sekarang, lalu aku bicara tentangmu saat ini, aku tak akan tahan, pasti dalam seketika aku akan limbung di depan matamu, dan itu sangatlah memalukan. Juga, aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Baiklah akan kuucapkan emm.. bukan, akan kutulis semuanya sekarang.

Naruto-kun, bagiku kau adalah inspirasiku.. aku suka melihat Naruto-kun yang selalu bersemangat, karena jujur saja aku juga ikut bersemangat karena itu, aku suka melihat Naruto-kun tertawa, karena tawa Naruto-kun membuatku ingin tertawa juga, entahlah, mungkin Naruto-kun menularkan virus tertawa bagiku, aku suka saat Naruto-kun berjuang keras saat berlatih untuk jadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi karena aku ikut merasakan semangat juang Naruto-kun dan membuatku ingin lebih kuat lagi juga.

Sebenarnya mungkin hal yang ingin kuucapkan pertama kali padamu adalah terima kasih.. mungkin kau bertanya untuk apa, tapi dengan jelas aku akan menjawab, untuk semua hal yang telah kau berikan padaku Naruto-kun, mungkin kau juga akan bertanya apa? dan dengan jelas aku akan menjawab, banyak.. semuanya.. semangatmu, senyummu, tawamu dan hal-hal lain yang membuatku merasa bahwa hidup ini menyenangkan, bukan hanya sekedar tuntutan dari clanmu atau orang tuamu.

Kau juga membuatku percaya bahwa kita bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi, asalkan kita mau berusaha, tidak jadi soal saat orang menganggap kita bodoh karena kita melakukan hal yang berlebihan pada diri kita sendiri, tidak jadi soal saat orang lain akan menganggap kita gagal, asalkan kita percaya bahwa kita bisa, kita pasti bisa.. ya kan? Maka dari itu aku menggenggam erat filosofimu, agar aku bisa mengejarmu.. agar aku bisa bersamamu, bejalan bersebelahan di sampingmu_

menggenggam tanganmu.

Ya.. Naruto-kun, sebenarnya selama ini aku sadar, bahwa kekagumanku padamu bukanlah kekaguman biasa saja, ini lebih dari kekaguman yang wajar, kekagumanku pada mata langitmu yang bisa menerbangkanku ke awang-awang dan mendorongku untuk menggapai semangat baruku, kekagumanku pada senyummu yang menarikku pada dunia yang penuh harapan dan kepercayaan akan diriku sendiri, kekagumanku akan tawamu yang menenangkan meski menurut orang lain sangat merepotkan dan ribut.. aku kagum akan semua itu, aku kagum akan semua yang ada pada dirimu, dan aku cinta semua itu Naruto-kun.

Benar Naruto-kun sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ingin bilang padamu, Aishiteru, Naruto-kun, tapi maaf sebelumnya karena aku telah memberitahumu ini hanya lewat tulisan, aku tahu ini benar-benar tidak sopan, bahkan sebagai seorang wanita aku malah yang lebih dulu memberitahumu.. ini benar-benar memalukan.. gomen.

Tapi aku takut kalau Naruto-kun seperti ini lagi suatu saat nanti dan kemudian oh.. tidak maafkan aku karena telah berfikir hal bodoh macam itu, atau mungkin aku takut kalau akulah yang suatu saat nanti seperti Naruto-kun dan aku tak pernah kembali lagi.. maka dari itu kemarin saat kuputuskan aku akan memberitahu Naruto-kun tentang perasaanku akupun segera menulisnya. Mungkin nanti saat aku meletakkan surat ini aku tanganku sangat akan gemetar karene ragu akan meninggalkannya atau tidak, jadi bila Naruto-kun membaca ini berarti aku menaruh surat ini dengan berani, dengan keberanian dari Naruto-kun..

Aku sebenarnya, selamanya ingin bersama Naruto-kun, tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu berharap banyak karena selama ini disamping Naruto-kun selalu ada Sakura-chan, jadi kupikir memberitahumu ini saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Benar Naruto-kun, aku adalah gadis pemalu yang selalu tergagap jika di depanmu, selalu hilang kesadaran jika di hadapanmu, selalu terasa terbakar didekatmu karena kurasa saat itu suhu tubuhku meninggi.. tapi ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan jika aku adalah gadis yang selalu mengagumimu, yang selalu meneriakkan semangat untukmu meskipun hanya melalui hatiku, yang selalu memperhatikanmu meski hanya dari belakang punggungmu dan yang selalu mencintaimu sebagai motivasi dan inspirasiku..

Cepatlah sembuh Naruto-kun, karena aku ingin segera melihat senyummu lagi.

Kurasa ini cukup..

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

.

Mataku sedikit terbelalak membaca ini, benarkah ini Hinata? Hyuga Hinata? Ini benar-benar singkat dan.. aku menitikkan air mataku lagi, entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba aku menangis.

"Sakura, Hinata_" aku diam sejenak.. "Teme."

"Terima kasih.."

Kudekapkan erat surat-surat yang membuat hatiku menghangat ini, meski ada juga yang membuat lubang besar tak terartikan di hatiku,tapi dengan ini aku.. entahlah, aku harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana? Ku mohon berilah aku jawaban, jujur saat ini aku bahagia, tapi aku juga..

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun," tanyanya.

"Kumohon bantu aku," pintaku padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya bertubi.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

Satu hal yang kurasakan, orang yang di depanku itu,

dia_

.

.

.

memelukku.

T.B.C...

* * *

><p>Ehh kenapa bersambung lagi ya? Shiryo bingung, padahal niat awalnya ini mau shiryo jadiin finalnya, tapi malah mendadak berpikir kalau dia datang dan memeluk Naruto..<p>

Adakah yang mau request balasan surat Naruto ke siapa?

Tolong~~~

REVIEW n' rePIUuu...


	4. Chapter 4

**A LETTER**

**Chapter 4 : The Decision!  
><strong>

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Sebelumnya Shiryo ingin meluruskan tentang pairing, sebenarnya karena Shiryo bingung harus bagaimana makanya di setiap chapter selalu Shiryo rubah pairingnya sesuai cerita, sebelumnya Shiryo minta maaf, karena pasti Shiryo mengecewakan para reader atas kesalah fahaman ini,, untuk meluruskannya Shiryo akan buat pairingnya Sasuke dan Naruto..

TAPI..

Buat para fujoshi, silahkan tertawa karena akhirnya Shiryo telah memutuskan kalau story kali ini bertemakan BL.. khekhekhe *tertawa nista dan dilempar kunai sama reader..

Baiklah itu saja.. ayo mulaiiii! \(^0^)/

* * *

><p>Aku masih merasakan dia memelukku, benar.. seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, semuanya seakan baik-baik saja, di matanya yang baru saja kulihat saat dia masuk ruanganku tadi. Tanpa sadar aku menangis, mungkin karena perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan olehku saat ini. Ini.. membingungkan.<p>

.

.

.

"Menangislah," katanya lembut padaku. "Aku sudah mendengarnya bahwa Hinata-chan juga memberimu sesuatu bukan?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk. "Tidak pa pa Naruto, menangislah," katanya lagi.

Dan ya aku terus menangis, meskipun aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mataku mengalirkan bermili-mili liter air mata. Tapi kurasakan dia masih memelukku.. dan satu hal yang kudengar, degup jantungnya begitu teratur, bukti bahwa tak ada keganjilan yang dia rasakan padaku setelah apa yang dia lihat.. Mungkinkan dia mencoba menutupinya? tapi kurasa tidak.. ku yakinkan itu untuk diriku sendiri, dia temanku yang lewat suratnyapun bilang kalau dia tidak membenciku, meski aku sedikit ragu, tapi aku harus yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama, Haruno Sakura yang sama.

Entah sudah berapa menit dia memelukku, tapi tak pernah sehangat ini sebelumnya. Saat berhenti memelukku, kurasakan tubuhnya menjauh, kupikir dia akan pergi, tapi ternyata dia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk manis di samping tempat tidurku.

"Kuyakin kalau hanya Teme-mu yang bisa melakukan ini padamu, ya kan Naruto?" tanyanya padaku, ada senyum di bibirnya, tapi tak bisa kuartikan apakah itu senyum bahagia atau senyum pahit, tak kusadari sebelumnya bahwa Sakura sangat pintar menyembunyikan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tergagap, kurasakan air mata di pipiku mulai mengering.

"Ahaha.. tentu saja, pasti kau menangis karena Sasuke kan?" tanyanya padaku dengan tawa riangnya.

"Sakura, aku_" kurasakan kata-kataku tercekat, aku tak mampu meneruskan itu.

"Tak perlu minta maaf Naruto, tak apa, aku_" ada jeda, "aku akan mencoba mengerti dan menerimanya," katanya lirih.

"Tapi Sakura aku_"

"Kau juga menyukainya kan? Ahaha aku memang bodoh karena tak menyadari hal itu sejak dulu, mana ada seorang pria mengejar seseorang hingga mati-matian selain dia menyu.. oh bukan, mencintai orang itu, ya kan Naruto?" tanyanya begitu ringan.

"Sakura.." panggilku lirih.

"Sayangnya ternyata aku adalah orang yang paling melukaimu, memintamu membawanya pulang hanya dengan alasan aku mencintainya, bukankah itu sangat egois Naruto, padahal kau sendiri_" lagi-lagi jeda, "kau sendiri mencintainya, iya kan?" kurasakan pertanyaanya mengambang, antara jelas dan kabur.

"Aku_"

Sakura memotong perkataanku, "Apakah kau ingin membalas suratnya Naruto?" tanyanya, pertanyaan yang begitu tak jelas dan membuatku mengeryitkan dahiku. "Aku akan membantumu menulis kata-katamu, bukankah tanganmu memang belum bisa digunakan untuk melakukan apapun? Aku yakin tadi kau memaksakan diri untuk mengambil surat-surat itu ya kan?" tanyanya lagi, kulihat matanya sekarang tertuju pada surat-surat yang sekarang kugenggam. "Dan aku yakin kalau sekarang tanganmu itu sedang sangat menderita," tambahnya lagi.

Dan dia benar, mau bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang ninja medis, dan aku yakin bahwa dia juga tahu apa yang terjadi padaku yang mungkin melebihi diriku sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kenapa Naruto? tenang saja, tentang Hinata biar aku yang urus, lagi pula kurasa ada orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati," katanya seceria tadi.

"Ehh?"

"Ya.. tadi aku melihat ada orang yang terus-terusan membakar pipinya saat bicara padanya," katanya seolah mengerti pertanyaanku. "Jadi bagaimana? apa kau mau menerima penawaranku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tapi Sakura, aku_ aku merasa sangat jahat padamu," kataku lirih.

"Tidak pa pa Naruto, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, bukankah selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu? jadi sekarang adalah saatnya aku membuat kau bahagia," katanya.

"Sakura aku_"

"Apa disini tidak ada kertas?" tanyanya memotong kalimatku. Kulihat dia masih tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kecil di sudut ruangan, dengan sibuk dia mencari apa yang diinginkanya dan.. "Syukurlah, ada Naruto," katanya ceria padaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas di tangannya.

"Ayo bicaralah, nanti aku yang akan menulis," katanya sesaat setelah mempersiapkan posisinya beralaskan meja di sebelahku.

"Aku tidak mau Sakura, ini bukan kau yang kukenal," kataku memberanikan diri. "Bukankah seharusnya kau membunuhku? Bukankah seharusnya kau membenciku selamanya karena orang yang kau cintai selama ini, yang mati-matian kau kejar, yang selalu kau rindukan mencintaiku?" tanyaku penuh emosi.

"Lalu apakah dengan membenci dan membunuhmu Sasuke akan mencintaiku?" tanyanya tenang. "Apakah dengan begitu Sasuke akan berbalik kearahku? Aku yakin dia juga akan membunuhku saat tahu bahwa kau mati di tanganku Naruto," lanjutnya. "Aku.. aku memang ingin melakukan itu, tapi aku lebih memilih melihat Sasuke mencintaiku dengan cara yang lain sekarang, aku ingin Sasuke mencintaiku karena aku merelakannya, hanya bahagia, bersama temanku yang sebenarnya mulai kusukai, dan itu adalah kau, bodoh," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sa.. Sakura," kataku tercekat.

"Sudahlah kau jangan GeeR dulu Naruto, aku juga akan merelakanmu agar kau bahagia," katanya, "Aku.. selama ini aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara dirimu dan Sasuke, tapi bodohnya aku tak mengartikannya sebagai cinta, mungkin seumur hidupkupun aku tak kan berfikir begitu sebelum aku melihat Sasuke, men.. bibirmu dan bibir Sasuke, ahh.. tapi aku tak boleh membiarkan perasaanku sendiri menang, aku tak ingin egois Naruto, aku ingin Sasuke tersenyum, suatu hari nanti mungkin, tak apa meskipun dia bukan aku, asalkan dia tersenyum yang benar-benar dari hatinya, tak apa, meski dia denganmu, yang emm.. sama-sama lelakipun tak apa, mungkin aku malah jadi lega kalau Sasuke mencintaimu, karena kau, kau orang yang selama ini kukenal, akan membuatnya bahagia," senyuman lembut mengakhiri kalimatnya yang panjang.

"Aku ingin membalasnya, aku ingin membalas surat Teme untukku," kataku akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bilang terima kasih untukmu, temanku, sahabatku, dan orang yang pernah kukejar untuk membuat Teme cemburu," kataku sambil memperlihatkan gigiku yang putih, kulihat dia mendelik kesal kearahku.

"Huuhh kau ini jadi itu alasanmu, memanfaatkan aku, akan benar-benar kubunuh kau nanti Naruto," katanya horor.

"Sakura, terima kasih," kataku lembut padanya.

"Ya.." tanggapnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai Naruto," ajaknya penuh semangat.

.

.

Dear: Teme..

'

'

Sakura POV

Bagaimanapun sebenarnya aku ingin menangis, mengingatnya, Sasuke, orang selama ini kukejar, yang selalu kuimpikan dalam mimpiku, yang kucintai, yang sebenarnya ingin_

kubunuh karena telah melukai perasaan sahabatku Naruto dan membuatnya menderita, dan tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa dia juga melukaiku.

Tapi didepannya aku harus bahagia, aku harus bisa tersenyum, dan aku harus tersenyum mengingat Sasuke yang sekarang, seseorang yang membuat sahabatku, Naruto_

Bahagia.

T.B.C..

* * *

><p>Huuahh akhirnya update lagi, maaf untuk reader, karena Shiryo hanya pake 1 jam untuk mempersiapkan ini..soalnya Shiryo curi waktu di kantor khekhekhe *dilempar komputer sama pak boss<p>

gomen kalau chap yang kali ini jeleknya g ketulungan.. tapi entah kenapa di cerita ini Shiryo merasa ingin memeluk Sakura.. kasih jempol untuk Sakura ^^b

tapi mohon review ya..

jadi..

Review n riPIUUUUUU! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Bolehkan Shiryo curhat sedikit? Tapi sebelumnya gomen karena Shiryo telat update, saat Shiryo harus menulis Chap ini Shiryo sangat bingung, soalnya pasti akan ada perang batin di hati Naruto nanti, jadi Shiryo harap surat ini cukup menyentuh. Dan parahnya saat membuat ini Shiryo malah sedang getol-getolnya mendengarkan Suteki da ne, ost. Final fantasy.. argghh frustasi..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: My Answer to You, My Teme.<strong>

Aku sunggguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang akan kulakukan, ini salah, ini salah Naruto. Bagaimana bisa aku 'menyuruh' seseorang yang hatinya benar-benar terluka karena kelakuanku menuliskan perasaanku pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan.. membuatnya.. terluka.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi Naruto? Bicaralah, aku akan menuliskan semuanya untukmu, jangan sungkan," katanya dengan nada ceria.

Aku masih terdiam melihatnya, tangannya sudah siap memegang alat tulis yang sedari tadi dia genggam untuk menulis kata-kataku, tapi aku, ini konyol, ini tak bisa kulakukan, ini membuatku mengingat janjiku padanya saat kami kehilangan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, dia yang menangis di hadapanku dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kuat sesaat setelah ia memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke, cintanya, cinta pertamanya, pulang. Aku tersadar bahwa sejak dulu aku telah menjadi pengkhianat baginya, aku menjadi pengecut selama bertahun-tahun di depan matanya, dan aku masih percaya diri untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya, masih percaya diri memintanya menyembuhkan luka-lukaku sehabis pertempuran, dan masih percaya diri menatapnya, ini.. aku merasa benar-benar kotor sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini Sakura," kataku padanya, dia menatapku dalam, dia mendengus kesal dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Bodoh, ini tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak menangis khan? Lihat, mataku masih bercahaya seperti biasa khan? Haha," tawanya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Kau bohong," sanggahku.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanyanya samar padaku.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama Sakura, dan aku tahu kalau kau ini bohong!" kataku lagi. Terdengar suaraku naik satu oktaf saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah kau sudah mengenalku Naruto?" tanyanya, sekarang kulihat dia menundukkan kepala dengan rambut merah mudanya. "Kalau kau benar-benar mengenalku, apakah kau sudah pernah melihat diriku yang sekarang? Aku sekarang ini sedang belajar menerima semua hal bur.. oh bukan, menyenangkan ini dalam hidupku Naruto, kau tahu kenapa aku berkata ini menyenangkan? Karena aku akan melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia, aku tahu kalimat mencintai tak harus memiliki adalah sebuah kemunafikan, karena itu berarti aku membohongi diriku sendiri, membohongi hatiku sendiri, karena jauh didalam sana, di dalam hatiku, aku ingin memiliki Sasuke sepenuhnya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan Naruto? Jika orang yang kucintai itu telah menyerahkan hatinya padamu? Dan bukankah dalam sebuah hubungan harus terjalin kata 'kita'? Itu berarti bukan 'aku' ataupun 'kau', dan kita disini hanya untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, bukan Sasuke dan Sakura dan bukan juga.. Sakura dan Naruto," kalimat itu diakhiri olehnya dengan lirih.

Aku terperangah, aku tak mampu menjawab semua kata-kata Sakura, itu begitu dalam, itu begitu menusukku, itu begitu menenggelamkanku dalm kesalahan yang tak dapat lagi ku tolerir.

"Tapi kau sudah begitu baik padaku, kau selalu berusaha menepati janjimu untuk membawa pulang Sasuke terlaksana, yah.. meskipun kutahu bahwa kau mempunyai alasan sendiri saat melakukannya, tapi setidaknya kau sudah berjuang keras, dan itu cukup membuatku bahagia, dan cukup membuktikan bahwa kau peduli padaku,"

Tak dapat kupungkiri lagi bahwa hatiku remuk redam, ini benar-benar terbalik dengan apa yang kulakukan, saat Sakura mencintai Sasuke dibaliknya aku juga merindukan Teme itu, saat Sakura menyangka bahwa aku peduli padanya, dibaliknya aku menginginkan Sasuke didekapanku dan saat Sakura mengharapkan aku bisa mengembalikan Sasuke padanya dibaliknya aku mengharapkan Sasuke selalu ada disampingku, seharusnya aku jijik akan diriku sendiri, seharusnya aku memaki diriku sendiri, seharusnya aku memendam rasa ini, selamanya.

"Jadi ayolah, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia sekarang, aku ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku Naruto, dan aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai, hihihi," Sakura tertawa geli. Bagaimana bisa?

"Maaf tapi aku_"

"Ayolah kumohon," katanya kemudian.

"Aku_"

"Apa kau mau aku menghancurkan kepalamu Naruto?" ancamannya malah membuatku semakin tak dapat mempercayai semua ini.

Berat, tapi akan kucoba, terserah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, akankah aku menangis atau memilih menghancurkan hatiku karena menuruti kemauannya, seseorang yang secara sadar kusakiti.

"Sasuke.." aku mulai buka suara.

.

.

.

"Teme, saat aku membaca suratmu aku sungguh tak mengerti, benarkah tadi kau ada disini? Disampingku? Kusangka itu hanyalah mimpi yang patut ku pendam sejak lama. Tapi kau membuatnya semakin dekat ke kenyataan saat isi suratmu terserap dalam otak Dobe-ku. Dan itu membuatku terperangah tak percaya.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas suratmu Teme, apa aku harus mengekspresikannya dengan kata-kata ceria atau hanya berisi kata-kata pahit dan mengutukmu? Tapi aku tak kan pernah memilih pilihan yang kedua karena aku takut jika kau membaca itu, kau akan semakin jauh dariku.

Kau bicara tentang mimpi di lembaran kata-katamu, aku juga akan bicara tentang mimpiku padamu kali ini, sebenarnya mimpiku banyak Teme, yang paling besar adalah menjadi Hokage, salah satu impian terbesarku yang dengan enteng kau bilang konyol. Yang lain adalah untuk menjadi ninja paling hebat, yang lain adalah melindungi desa, diakui oleh penduduk desa karena dari dalam hatiku aku sayang pada mereka, penduduk desa Konoha ini, tapi sebenarnya aku baru menyadari bahwa mimpiku yang terpenting hanya satu Teme, membawamu pulang, melihat wajahmu setiap hari saat kau ada disampingku, tersenyum padamu saat hitam bertemu shappire, dan menggenggam tanganmu saat kau akan meninggalkanku lagi.

Tidak Teme, ini bodoh, ini konyol, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padamu tentang hal itu begitu mudah? Kau pasti akan tertawa saat kau membaca ini bukan? Kumohon jangan katakan tidak, karena aku tahu pasti kau sudah terbahak-bahak saat membayangkan ke-Dobe-anku sekarang, kenapa aku mau menyebut diriku sendiri Dobe ya Teme? Itu pasti karena saat ini aku sedang membayangkan duduk bersila didepanmu, kau memakan tomat yang banyak dan aku memakan ramen Ichiraku, lalu kita mengobrol.. hahh mengobrol? Omong kosong.

Teme, haruskah aku mengikuti kemauanmu? Kau ingin aku berhenti menyuruh dan memaksamu pulang, ya kan? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku berhenti jika aku selalu mengharapkanmu? Mengharapkan kau selalu ada disampingku, agar aku bisa selalu memandangmu, jujur saja aku rindu senyummu yang hanya sekilas dan sedikit terlihat aneh itu Teme, karena mungkin kau memang tak lagi di design oleh Kami-sama untuk tersenyum setelah apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu.

Tapi Teme jika benar kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau memilih pergi? Kau pergi menuju jalan yang gelap dan kau menjalaninya sendirian, padahal disini aku selalu menantimu, disini aku selalu membayangkan kau merengkuhku dalam dekapanmu, aku tak kan lagi berbohong tentang perasaanku Teme, ini benar, aku mencintaimu, sama seperti cintamu padaku, ini cinta yang istimewa, seperti seorang pemuda kepada seorang gadis bukan? Ya kan? Jadi kumohon pulanglah, kau tak kan mampu menghentikanku sekarang, karena lembaran katamu telah memulai ini, telah memulai memacuku kembali untuk lebih dekat denganmu, lagi, lagi, lagi.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintaiku Teme? Kumohon hentikan, ini tak pantas kuterima, sungguh, jika kau berhenti aku juga ak_"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menulis ini Naruto?"

"Sa-sakura,"

"Jika kau mengatakan ini hanya karena aku, aku sungguh akan membuatmu mati karena kau melakukan hal ini padaku,"

"Tapi Sakura_"

"Sudah, katakana hal yang lain saja," katanya sambil memperlihatkan mimic kesalnya.

"Aku_"

"Ayo mulailah bicara!" perintahnya.

Aku terdiam, lagi-lagi, begitu juga dengan gadis didepanku ini, dia memberengut, mendengus kesal.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo bicaralah,"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku Teme?" menunduk, aku berfikir apakah aku akan melanjutkan ini atau tidak, tapi ini terlanjur, ini harus selesai, ini.. "Kenapa tak kau katakan itu sejak dulu? Jika dulu saat sebelum kau pergi, kau menemuiku, aku bersumpah, aku akan merengkuhmu, masa bodoh dengan reaksimu saat itu, masa bodoh jika kau memandang jijik diriku, tapi jika hal itu terjadi mungkin akan kusatukan kembali bibir kita agar kau mau terdiam sedikit lama didepanku meski hanya sebuah efek keterkejutan.

Ya Teme, jika hal itu terjadi aku akan langsung mengucapkan betapa aku sangat membutuhkanmu, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi mungkin saat itu aku akan membuat alasan jika kau adalah orang pertama yang menganggapku ada, dan kau adalah sumber inspirasiku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin sekarang jelas bagimu kenapa aku selalu berlatih giat, kenapa aku selalu ingin selangkah didepanmu, itu hanya semata-mata, karena aku takut kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku Sasuke, aku takut jika kelemahan dan kebodohanku akan membuatmu muak padaku, aku takut jika aku tak membencimu, rasa didalam hatiku yang sebenarnya sudah susah payah aku kubur akan kembali terasa olehku, tapi semuanya lain sekarang, aku berani membuka kembali tumpukan perasaanku itu padamu, karena kau, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Tahukah kau Teme, kembali aku mengingat mimpiku, jika kau pulang, aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen dan menghabiskan banyak waktuku denganmu, aku akan membuatmu tertawa, aku akan.. aku..

Aku rindu padamu Sasuke.

Kumohon pulanglah, aku ingin melihatmu sekarang.

Aku rindu onyxmu, aku rindu panggilan Dobemu, aku rindu seringaimu, rindu kata-katamu yang terkadang menyakitkan, dan aku rindu hatimu yang sekarang terasa begitu dekat dengan hatiku. Aku rindu itu semua Teme, haruskah aku mengulanginya? AKU RINDU PADAMU TEME-KU.

Pahami dan selalu ingat ini juga Teme, sebodoh apapun diriku, selemah apapun diriku, aku tak kan berhenti untuk mengejarmu, setidak sukapun dirimu saat aku melakukan itu, aku akan tetap mengejarmu, dan sebenci apapun dirimu karena muak akan kelakuanku, akan kubuktikan dan kurubah itu menjadi cinta darimu. Hahh apa kau terkejut akan tekatku ini Teme? Tidak mungkin, seorang Uchiha tak mungkn terkejut hanya karena bualan seorang Dobe.

Mungkin saat kita ada di lembah kematian, kau sangat membenci itu, tapi aku tidak, saat tanganmu menyentuh hatiku, meskipun itu terselubung chidori aku tetap menyukainya, karena saat itu aku bisa merasakan sentuhanmu yang begitu dekat, saat jarak kita tak terlimit, aku bisa melihat kembali matamu yang kuyakin saat itu terpejam saat kau melakukan itu, tak tercipta kebencian Teme, sungguh, hanya saja aku tak percaya bahwa hatiku hanya bisa tersentuh oleh tanganmu dengan cara yang seperti itu.

Kau.. begitu istimewa Sasuke," aku tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Kau begitu istimewa untukku, kau bukan hanya temanku, sahabatku, dan saudaraku, tapi kau juga adalah orang yang kusayangi, cintaku.

Kau pasti bingung dengan tulisan tangan ini khan? Ini tulisan Sakura, orang yang begitu mencintaimu dan dengan kejam kita, melukainya bersama,"

Aku melihat Sakura terperangah, tapi dengan mata memohon kuhentikan Sakura sebelum dia protes, menghapus tulisan yang tadi ia tulis.

"Kumohon tulislah," kataku lembut padanya.

"Sakura, dia gadis yang selalu mengharapkanmu, tapi kau telah melukainya, dan aku juga, membantumu meremukkan hatinya, aku tak habis pikir dengan apa yang kita lakukan Te_"

"Cukup Naruto!" kulihat ia berteriak, merubah posisi tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk dan sekarang berdiri. "A-aku, aku disini ingin membantumu, ak-aku berusaha mendatarkan perasaanku padamu dan pada Sasuke, ja- jadi, jadi jika kau ingin menolak bantuanku, katakana saja, tak perlu lebih dalam merusak perasaanku yang mulai kubangun ini," dia terisak. Aku terbelalak. Tapi aku lega saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Jangan sekalipun mengasihaniku, jangan sekalipun kau mengingatkanku lagi dengan perasaan ini Naruto, bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau mengenalku? Ya kan? Lalu kenapa kau harus mengucapkannya? Cukup simpan itu, simpan itu dalam hatimu, kumohon,"

"Baiklah," senyumku mengakhiri kata-kataku. Aku lega, aku senang, karena pada akhirnya Sakura mau mengakui bahwa hatinya memang terluka. "Jadi boleh kulanjutkan?" tanyaku padanya. Kulihat dia menghapus air matanya dengan pungggung tangannya, memposisiskan tubunya lagi di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Lanjutkan ini, tapi kumohon, hanya berbicaralah dengan Sasuke, dan jangan mengungkit tentang diriku," pesannya.

Aku menarik nafas, dalam kemudian dengan perasaan yakin aku kembali meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Teme sebenarnya aku sendiri tak begitu yakin apa ini adalah peraasaan cinta, tapi jika aku sendiri belum yakin, kenapa sejak tadi aku mengoceh tentang hal itu padamu ya, ya kau pasti mengerti bahwa aku ini adalah seorang Dobe, iya kan? Bahkan tak pernah semudah ini sebelumnya saat aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi kali ini berbeda Teme, aku mengakuinya sekarang, karena aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan perasaan salah kaprah ini, aku tak cukup mampu mengartikan perasaanku ini, seutuhnya, tapi dari semua hal yang kurasakan, mungkin ini memang pantas disebut cinta, jadi, tak inginkah kau pulang, karena orang yang mencintaimu selalu menunggumu?

Aku berjanji, tak kan ada lagi air mata atau darah yang mengalir jika kau ada disini, karena bagaimanapun aku akan membuatmu selalu bahagia, aku juga akan membuat penduduk desa membuatmu bahagia, meski harus memohon aku rela melakukan iu Teme, tapi dengan satu syarat, pulanglah.

Sebenarnya masih ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kuucapkan padamu Teme, tapi aku tak ingin terlihat lebih lemah lagi di matamu sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku bersikap lemah padamu, karena pada kenyataannya aku ingin, dan harus membawamu pulang, ke desa kita, rumah kita, hati kita.

Sudahlah Teme, ini cukup, semoga suatu hari nanti kau membaca suratku, satu hal yang pasti akan ini semua Teme, AKU RINDU PADAMU.. jadi kumohon PULANGLAH.

Kau rindu panggilan Teme-mu? Begitu juga aku, aku rindu panggilan Dobe-mu, pulanglah agar aku bisa mendengar itu lagi, Teme-ku.

Dengan Cinta,

Dobe-mu.

.

.

Aku melihat gadis dihadapanku tersenyum, memandangi kertas yang sedari tadi ia geluti dan dengan mata penuh kepuasan meletakkan alat tulisnya di meja.

"Kau berhasil Naruto," katanya senang, aku hanya bisa tersenyum menaggapinya. "Sekarang biarkan aku berjanji padamu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membuat surat ini sampai pada Sasuke," katanya mantab.

Aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyumku,

'Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi jika kau mengijinkan aku menulis sesuatu untukmu, aku akan menulis ini..' batinku.

T.B.C…

* * *

><p>huaa akhirnya selesai juga balasan dari si Dobe.<p>

Naruto: berhenti memanggilku Dobe, author bodoh, kau malah membuatku teringat pada Teme-ku..

Shiryo: itu sie terserah aku, dasar Dobe!

Naruto: Berhenti, berhenti memanggilku Dobe.

Shiryo: kenapa sie kau ini? dasar... Dobe!

Naruto: #Nangis gaje

Shiryo: #ditimpukin sama Naruto lovers.. Ampun D.J! *hlo?

Ahh sudahlah,

Review n RIpiuuu ^^a please.. !


End file.
